ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Warp core
Warp core is the common designation for the main energy reactor powering the propulsion system on warp-capable starships. During the 22nd century, warp reactors aboard starships were technically known as the "Gravimetric Field Displacement Manifold". ( ) The reactor had eight major components. ( ) A less common name for this core was antimatter reactor core. ( , display graphic) On Federation starships, the warp core usually consists of a matter/antimatter reaction assembly (M/ARA) utilizing deuterium and antideuterium reacting in a dilithium crystal matrix which produces a maximum output of 4,000 teradynes per second. ( ) 22nd century warp cores were designed as oblong cylinders connected by pylon conduits directly into the warp nacelles. (Star Trek: Enterprise) In the 23rd century, the warp core was not situated in the main engineering. The main warp reaction occurred in a dilithium crystal converter assembly which consisted of two flattened rounded nodules situated directly in front of the warp plasma conduits to the warp engines, which were behind a large metal grate. (Star Trek: The Original Series; ) By 2270, most Federation warp cores were redesigned to consist of a large warp core unit in the secondary hull with matter and anti-matter channeling into the core through vertical conduits, with the resulting energy directed to the nacelles through a horizontal conduit leading out from the rear of the core. ( ) As a safety precaution, the core could be physically ejected from the ship should an event such as the catastrophic failure of the containment of the matter-antimatter reaction occur and the crew decides it cannot be corrected. ( ; ; ; ) Antimatter containment is achieved through the use of magnetic fields, which guide and direct the antimatter through the antimatter engine to injector coils, which precisely compresses and streams the antimatter into the form which enters the dilithium articulation frame. Deuterium, stored in the ship or attracted by the Bussard collectors, is funneled in a stream from the opposite deuterium injector. The molecules enter the lattice matrix of the crystallized dilithium, reacting within it and releasing a tuned energy stream in the form of electro-plasma, a highly energetic form of plasma. The electro-plasma is carried by magnetic plasma conduits throughout the power transfer system. In the Federation power transfer grid, this is the electro-plasma distribution network, comprised of EPS conduits and EPS taps. The most energized stream created is the warp plasma, which exits in twin power transfer conduits connected to the warp nacelles. ( ; ) During the 23rd century, dilithium crystals were also used in Klingon warp reactions to generate energy at sufficient levels to enable warp flight. A difference noticed in the 24th century was that Klingon engines use a tritium intermix (tritium/antitritium) rather than a deuterium intermix. ( ) On Romulan starships, a different approach is used; an artificial quantum singularity in the warp core is used to harness the energy necessary to power warp flight. ( ) Warp cores on starships leave resonance traces, allowing for the ability to track vessels. ( ) A warp core can also be towed using a tractor beam if calibrated properly. ( ) Gallery File:NX class warp core.jpg|The warp core of an starship File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) warp cores.jpg|Multiple warp cores of the alternate (2258) File:Constitution original engineering2.jpg|The warp core of a starship (2266) File:Constitution class refit engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (2270s) File:Constitution Engineering.jpg|The warp core of a refit starship (2293) File:USS Hathaway warp core.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:Galaxy class warp core.jpg|A forward view of a warp core on a starship File:Galaxy warp core elevated view.jpg|An elevated view of the warp core on a starship File:Defiant Main Engineering.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:USS Equinox warp core.jpg|The enhanced warp core of a ''Nova''-class starship File:VoyagerWarpCore.jpg|The warp core of an starship File:Sovereign Warp Core.jpg|The warp core of a starship File:Delta Flyer warp core.jpg|The warp core of the Delta Flyer II shuttle File:Dderidex-engine core.jpg|The engine core of a warbird Further references * cs:Warp jádro de:Warpkern es:Núcleo Warp fr:Réacteur de distorsion it:Nucleo di curvatura ja:ワープ・コア mu:Warp reactor nl:Warpkern Category:Warp Category:Energy technology